


'Brazil Untamed'

by qnesha



Series: Tales of the Wolves [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amazon Jungle, Angst and Drama, Animal Transformation, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brazil, Carnival, Chases, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Children, Comfort, Cultural Differences, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Illegal Activities, In-Laws, Injury Recovery, Jaguar-Wolf Hybrid, Jaguardians, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Minor Injuries, Newborn Children, Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character - Freeform, Paoching, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Rainforests, Recovered Memories, Rescue Missions, Rio de Janeiro, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Talking Animals, Team Bonding, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, chained together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Summary: When Ollie and Kya, two Jaguardian cubs that lived in Brazil, were captured by sellers and taken to the USA, a sanctuary group founder Graham and his daughter Kilda arrested the smugglers and took all the animal, including the two cubs back to their rehabilitation center to help and raise the rare cubs. Five years later the two reach adulthood and live comfortably at the center with Kilda until a young and spunky zoologist Diego comes to bring news that they have found two females and a male back in Rio and asks if Kilda could bring their two along. That night the animals get captured by smugglers hoping to breed them and sell their cubs off for the profit of getting paid by the rich. They all escape that night and now have to try to find their way through the bustling city of Rio back to the wild and possibly Kilda and with the help of a streetwise Jaguardian.2 years have passed, the Jaguardians are now living peacefully in the new sanctuary peacefully, now with a pawful of cubs. But, Rory and Garret are feeling as if the band is getting a little too domesticated in the city, and when word gets out of rare footage of a wild Jagurdian the band decided to travel to Amazon and find the wild clans.
Relationships: Bruno/Kya, Garret/Amiable, Nathaniel/Kodiak, Ollie/Rory, Quill/Juniper, Rowen/Cleary, Vanessa/Gina, Viola/Tristin/Kelsey
Series: Tales of the Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184324





	'Brazil Untamed'

a, abbr, acronym, address, [align], [alt], [axis], b, big, blockquote, br, caption, center, cite, [class], code, col, colgroup, dd, del, dfn, div, dl, dt, em, h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6, [height], hr, [href], i, img, ins, kbd, li, [name], ol, p, pre, q, s, samp, small, span, [src], strike, strong, sub, sup, table, tbody, td, tfoot, th, thead, [title], tr, tt, u, ul, var, [width]


End file.
